Cursed (rewrite)
by Petalouda85
Summary: This is a rewrite of my very first fanfiction. The summary is almost the same as the original: Jack Frost is cursed with Sleeping Death and now the Guardians, with the help of Mother Nature's daughter, Paro, and their newest member, Rapunzel, must race against the clock to cure Jack before its too late.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! From a random urge, I decided to rewrite my very first fan fiction ever! The main reason I rewriting this is to improve the quality of writing and to add hints and such to what will happen in **_**Revenge **_**and the story after that. This version isn't going to much different than the original; I'll maybe add a few new scenes and mention some of the characters that appear in **_**Revenge**_**. That all being said, enjoy!**

**Prologue**

The Underworld wasn't a place any person would want to go. It doesn't matter where you're from or what your religion is, the Underworld was a place you wanted to avoid with all your might.

If you did end up there, it wouldn't be what you expected. Contrary to popular belief, the Underworld wasn't filled with fire and screaming and torture and all the other horrible things that it's often associated with. One would be even more surprised to know that the dead didn't even roam here. The only ones that roam here are the warriors Lucifer had chosen and trained. The warriors all had something in common: they had forgotten everything about their lives before being chosen.

Lucifer watched with a cruel smile as his warriors were training and sparring with each other. There were only 6 warriors. Two girls and four boys. His smile became wider as he saw his best warrior and the eldest, a feisty blonde, defeat the triplets with ease. He nearly chuckled as the youngest girl, an equally feisty brunette, pinned the newest member to the floor.

As the brunette helped the boy up, Lucifer walked away and sat down on his black throne, staring at the image in the glass globe perched on an extravagant pedestal. The image was of a woman. If Lucifer hadn't known who she was, he would have been smitten by her beauty in an instant but he wasn't interested in the woman. He was more interested in what she will have in little over 20 years. As he stared, he didn't sense that presence of another in the room.

"I see you've taking an interest in the Guardian of Nature." said a silky voice from the shadows adjacent to Lucifer. If he was startled, Lucifer didn't show it. He waved his hand and the image disappeared.

"I'm not interested in her." He hissed, "I'm interested in what she'll have." He stood up and looked in the direction of the voice. Though it had been centuries since he's last heard that voice, Lucifer would recognize it anywhere. "I wouldn't expect you in a place like this, Pitch." From the shadows, a man appeared. He was tall with black hair, a lithe body and silver-gold yellow eyes.

"And I couldn't imagine you in any other place." Pitch teased with a grin, showing off his pointed teeth.

"You know as well as I do that I'm trapped in this realm of eternal darkness." Lucifer replied sourly as he sat back down in the throne. "What do you want, Pitch? If you have no business here then leave me!" Pitch walked silently to the globe, placing a hand on the glass,

"I want you to conjure a curse for me." He said as he slowly walked around the pedestal, eyes glued on the glass.

"Which one?" Lucifer asked. Pitch looked up to meet his gaze,

"Sleeping Death." Lucifer stared for a moment before letting out a deep chuckle,

"That curse is pathetic." He managed to say through the chuckle, "Why do you want that one? There are plenty more that I can conjure, much more gruesome and painful than Sleeping Death." He let out another chuckle but Pitch was not amused.

"Because this curse is incurable," He replied nonchalantly. "And I need a guarantee that a certain someone will die."

"You must really want this person dead." Pitch nodded and looked back at the globe, almost absentmindedly. With a sigh, Lucifer stood up,

"Very well." He mumbled. Pitch stepped away from the globe and looked at him. "I'll give you the curse," Lucifer continued, "But what will I get in return?" Pitch smirked,

"How does a guaranteed revenge to the ones that banished you here sound?" Lucifer became dead silent. Pitch smiled, knowing that Lucifer wouldn't be able to resist an offer like that.

"And how do you intend on giving me this?"

"By killing the ones they've chosen." Lucifer was silent but inside he felt like he could burst. He had been trapped here for centuries and now someone was giving him an opportunity for revenge.

"You have a deal." He held up his white, paper thin hand. He flicked his other hand, coloured blood red and covered with sores, and in his white hand a bright red apple appeared. Pitch stepped forward and took the fruit from Lucifer,

"Thank you." He said almost sarcastically.

"But be warned," Lucifer threatened, pointing a finger to add emphasis, "If you fail, I will personally trap you here for eternity." In response to the threat, Pitch smirked,

"I won't fail. I guarantee it."

"Good" Lucifer turned around with a swish of his dark cloak and sat back down on his throne. Pitch walked to the shadows but stopped when Lucifer interrupted

"Before you leave, tell me who you intent to kill with this curse."

Pitch turned with an evil smile and said, as he disappeared into the shadows

"Jack Frost"

**Ok, this chapter had some major changes compared to the original. The deals are different, Pitch is revealed much earlier, etc. I realize that this'll change a lot but it doesn't affect the occurrences in **_**Revenge. **_**I'm not sure how I'll do when it comes to updating because I'm still busy with **_**Until the End**_** and **_**Revenge**_** and I'm finding it hard to update those on a regular basis. If this story does as well as the original did, I'll try to update more but I can't promise anything. Review, favourite, follow.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok so for those of you that haven't read the original, you should probably know that Rapunzel does NOT have magical hair and it's about waist length, North looks younger in the story than in the movie, and Hiccup in this story looks similar to how Hiccup is going to look like in HTTYD 2. Why I made North younger will be revealed in later chapters. **

**There are some people in the story that talk with accents (mainly Russian, Scottish, Hindi, and Australian) but I'm not going to write accents for two reasons. One, I find them hard to write and two, I find them difficult to read. So when a character does speak, you'll just have to use your imagination and give them the accent yourself. **

**This story isn't always a 100% true to the movie universe. There are some book elements along with my own imagination present throughout the story. You should probably know that this takes place just after the movie (don't know how long, lets just say a year) but compared to the movie, Jack has been with the Guardians for a few centuries before he became a Guardian (so he hasn't suffered 300 years of isolation)**

**Chapter #1**

Rapunzel was very nervous. Today was the day she'd take a life changing step. Today, she was going to take to oath of the Guardians.

She'd been with the Guardians for more than a century; how long exactly she didn't know since she stopped counting after 120 years but only now did she join. That's because the Man in the Moon had _finally_ chosen her to be a Guardian.

Rapunzel was now standing in the meeting room, sometimes called the Globe room because of the large globe situated in the middle of the room, each countless lights displaying a child that believed.

Behind her stood the Guardians of Childhood, which she was partly joining due to her center of creativity. The Guardians of Childhood consisted of the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Tooth Fairy. The other group Rapunzel was joining were the Guardians of the Seasons. That group consisted of Merida, the Guardian of Summer, Hiccup, Guardian of Autumn, and Jack, Guardian of Winter. Like Rapunzel, these three were also part of the Guardians of Childhood. Along with their respective season, Merida is the Guardian of Bravery, Hiccup the Guardian of Knowledge, and Jack the Guardian of Fun.

The only Guardian that was not standing among the groups was Santa Claus, or North as everyone called him. He was the Guardian of Wonder and the unofficial leader of the Guardians of Childhood. He was standing in front of Rapunzel with a large book, decorated with a large golden G in the front.

The man warmly smiled at Rapunzel when she turned her attention to him. He turned a few pages and stopped when he found what he was looking for: the Oath.

"Will you, Rapunzel," He started in his deep, Russian-accented voice, "vow to protect the seasons and to watch over the children of the world, to guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

She looked over her shoulder, looking for approval from the others. She looked at all of them, starting with the Easter Bunny or Bunny, and slowing moving to the other Guardians, finishing with Jack. As soon as their eyes came in contact, Rapunzel felt her heart start to pound in her chest and was certain her cheeks turned a shade of red. His blue eyes blinked a few times and with an almost child-like grin on his face, Jack nodded.

Rapunzel returned her gaze to the smiling man in front of her,

"I will."

"Congratulations, Rapunzel," North smiled as he spoke, closed the heavy book and handed it to a nearby yeti, "For you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian." As soon as North finished talking, the room burst with cheers. North yelled something in Russian, lifted the much smaller Rapunzel and nearly crushed her in a bear hug. When he put her down, she barely had time to regain her balance as she was tackled into a hug by Merida and Tooth,

"I'm so happy for you!" The half human, half hummingbird squealed,

"You're going to be great!" Merida added in her heavy Scottish accent. Rapunzel laughed and returned the hug of the two women. When the three parted, Rapunzel was once again enveloped in a hug but this time by Hiccup, who was like a brother to her,

"You'll be amazing." He whispered. Rapunzel felt a surprised at first when Hiccup embraced her. Hiccup was shy and wasn't a very "touchy" person but she returned the hug gladly. After they let go of each other and Rapunzel had given a gentle pat on the nose of Toothless, Hiccup's dragon, she felt a cold hand tapping her shoulder. She turned around and found herself staring into the icy blue orbs of Jack,

"Congrats." He said with his contagious and irresistible smile, showing off his pearly white teeth that made Tooth squeak every time. Rapunzel nervously rubbed her arm,

"Thanks Jack." She looked at him and managed to give him a smile. Jack opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by North and a bunch of Yetis, some playing music, others carrying tray after tray filled to the max with sweets and much more. North had organized the party for Rapunzel to celebrate her becoming a Guardian. The elves played their music loudly, almost as loud as when Jack took the oath the day they defeated Pitch. As the music continued to play, everybody danced, laughed, and just had fun.

Rapunzel liked to dance, she loved music even more but even this party was a little overwhelming for her. It came to no surprise to her when she sneaked away from the party. Jack saw her leave and moved to follow her but he was beaten to it by Merida.

She found Rapunzel in her room, the window open, letting in the cold air of the North Pole.

Rapunzel breathed in the cold air deeply, feeling her light-headiness disappear. She thought that she was alone until Merida spoke,

"Are you alright?" Rapunzel let out a gasp and rapidly turned around, placing a hand over her heart when she saw the redhead,

"Merida!" She almost squealed, "You scared me!" Merida lifted her hands up slightly in defeat,

"Sorry," She entered the room, hands still up, "It's just that I saw you leave the party and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She slowly walked to Rapunzel's bed and sat down, lowering her hands.

"Oh," Rapunzel said, running her fingers through her long golden blonde hair, "I was feeling a little light-headed so I came here to get some fresh air but I'm fine now." She closed to window behind her and sat down next to Merida, looking at her. "But thanks for checking on me."

"You're welcome," Merida replied with a smile which melted to a mischievous grin and said almost sing-song like, "Soooooo, when are you going tell him?" Rapunzel blushed and looked down at her feet,

"T-tell who what?" she asked nervously but she knew who Merida was talking about. Merida rolled her eyes,

"Oh come on! White hair, pale skin, blue eyes, works with the staff. I'm talking at about Jack of course! When are you going to tell him you like him?" she yelled like she wanted the whole world to know. Rapunzel ran up and slammed the door shut, fearing someone might have heard Merida's yell.

"Shhhhhhh!" Rapunzel hissed, "Not so loud!" Rapunzel glared at Merida, who just smirked. Slowly, Rapunzel sat back down beside her friend, "I will tell him. Soon." Rapunzel looked at Merida, who looked unconvinced. Merida nodded,

"Right." She said sarcastically, "And 'soon' for you means 100 years from now! Come on, Rapunzel!" She yelled throwing her hands in the air, "You're gonna have to tell him sometime. What's stopping you?!"

"What do you care about how I feel for Jack!?" Rapunzel snapped back, "You've never felt anything like this!" Merida visibly cringed at Rapunzel's accusation and Rapunzel instantly regretted saying it. Feeling ashamed, Rapunzel looked down at her lap and her hands, feeling tears form in her eyes but she forced them back.

"What's stopping you from telling him?" Merida asked again, more gently this time and any emotions from Rapunzel's statement gone. Rapunzel willed herself not to cry but it was of no use as silent tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I don't know," she said in a whisper, her voice breaking and rubbing her arm," I guess it's because I'm scared. I'm scared he will reject me, abandon me, or hurt me"

Merida knew that Rapunzel had a hard time trusting men. When Merida and Hiccup had found her only hours after she became immortal, Rapunzel had avoided Hiccup and the other men like they were a disease worse than plague. It took 3 weeks before Rapunzel said anything to the men and even longer before she started to trust them. Merida knew what caused such a fear and mistrust of men in Rapunzel: it was trauma from what Rapunzel's family did to her; she even had scars to prove it. Merida slid of the bed and knelt in front of her friend,

"Punz," Merida took the woman's hands gently, "Listen to me. I've known you for a long time. You are my best friend, the greatest anyone could possibly ask for and I know you trust me with your life, so trust me when I say this," Merida lifted Rapunzel head with one hand and looked straight into her eyes, "I know how you suffered in your previous life when it came to men but just because they hurt you doesn't mean Jack will. He's not that kind of guy. He is too kind to do that." Merida cupped Rapunzel's head, still looking straight into her eyes." He would never _ever _hurt you, partly because I will give him hell if he does" She slid back to her previous position beside Rapunzel as the woman laughed at the last statement.

"You're right." She admitted whilst she wiped away the dried tears, "But when should I tell him?" Merida frowned her forehead in deep thought,

"Hmmm," she hummed deeply. After a few minutes, she snapped her fingers, "I'll tell you what," Merida started excitedly, Rapunzel looking at her curiously, "I'll make a deal with you,"

"A deal?"

"Yes!" Merida piped, "I have 2 weeks of summer left," she explained, "If you tell Jack before I come back from those 2 weeks then I'll give you two extra weeks of spring next year and my dessert for 2-3.…. No! 5 months!" She held her hand out to Rapunzel. She looked at it for a moment,

"And if I don't" Rapunzel asked slowly,

"Then I get 2 weeks extra and your dessert for five months." She shook her outstretched hand a little, "Do we have a deal?" Uncertainty played on Rapunzel's face but slowly she placed her hand in Merida's and shook it,

"Deal." She said, sounding more confident than she felt. Merida smirked at the answer,

"Deal." She let go of Rapunzel's hand and stood up, "Let's get back to the party. North organized it for you and I don't think he'd really appreciate it if you didn't show up." She lifted her friend by her shoulders, opened the door and pushed Rapunzel through it, down the hall back to the party,

"But how should I tell him?" Merida stopped suddenly and turned her around, surprised that Rapunzel even asked that,

"Punz, you are the Guardian of Creativity and Spring now." Merida took hold of Rapunzel's shoulders and squeezed them lightly, "Do something very creative with a twist of spring in it. But remember," She pointed her finger to add emphasis, "No flowers; Jack's not overly fond of them for-"

"For obvious reasons." Rapunzel finished. Merida smiled and began to walk again,

"Come on!" She yelled over her shoulder before breaking into a run and disappearing around a corner.

Shaking her head, Rapunzel slowly walked back towards the party, a feeling of dread growing in her about the deal she just made.

* * *

Lucifer was sitting in his dark throne, staring into the glass globe. In the glass was the Guardian of Nature laughing and having fun with a man surrounded by light. He looked away when he heard a swish in the shadows. He looked up as Pitch emerged, "Back so soon or has your plan already failed?" Lucifer chuckled at his own joke, not noticing that Pitch was anything but laughing or smiling,

"No. I have one more thing to ask of you."

"And what would that be?" Pitch looked at him with a seriousness that Lucifer thought Pitch wasn't capable of,

"I need a guarantee that, if I do this, you will not harm Sister Sun." The sound of that name was enough for absolute hatred to spark in Lucifer

"Pitch," Lucifer stood up and slowly approached the Boogeyman, his eyes flaming, "She was one of those that banished me here. She's the one that pulled my Source out of me; she's the one that led to my downfall."

The Source is an orb of very powerful magic that floats inside someone who was a Chooser. The Choosers were the ones that chooses who gets to become a Guardian or a Spirit. There are three Choosers: Tsar Lunar, Seraphina, and Eloise.

Tsar Lunar was better known as the Man in the Moon and the ones he chooses are called Guardians. The duties of these Guardians were to protected all the children and spread their center. A center is the core of a Guardian. It defines who they are and what they are meant to do in the world. If one's center was love, they'd spread love in children and the world.

Seraphina was Mother Nature. The ones she chooses were simply called Nature Spirits. These six Spirits, all women, protected the sickly and elderly and all possessed extremely powerful Nature and Healing magic. Because of this, they are often called Spirits of Healing or simply Healing Spirits. Each of the Spirits protected a continent and the larger the continent was, the more powerful the Spirit is. Only one of the six bore the title of Guardian: Paro, the Guardian of Nature, former Healing Spirit of Asia, and Seraphina's only daughter.

Guardians and Spirits alike knew Eloise as Sister Sun but to humans she was unknown. Though she was disgraced from the human records, Eloise is the most powerful of all the Choosers. While Seraphina is Nature and Tsar Lunar the Moon, Eloise is the Sun; life on Earth would have been impossible without her. The ones Eloise chose are called Sun Spirits and they protected adults and adolescents. The main task for the Spirits was to help them through difficult times; hence the phrase "light at the end of the tunnel". Sun Spirits were easy to recognize as they were constantly surrounded by light. To lose the light was the biggest disgrace these Spirits could experience as no light meant no power.

Lucifer used to be a Chooser but he had quickly fallen from power when the other three rose against him. Eloise had pulled his Source out of him. He had wished that Eloise had destroyed it but instead they decided to let Lucifer live and suffer in darkness for the rest of eternity. Lucifer wanted Eloise to destroy his Source because it didn't only possess most of his power but it also was the only thing keeping him alive.

And now Pitch wanted him to keep his hands off of the one that led to his downfall, "No! My revenge is for the Choosers and Eloise is a Chooser!"

"Now you listen to me, Lucifer!" Pitch roughly grabbed Lucifer by his cloak, "Eloise will not be harmed, otherwise the deal is off!" Lucifer stared at him blankly before letting out a hearty but cold laugh.

"Pitch, do you really think that your little affair with Sister Sun would go unnoticed by me?" He yanked Pitch hand off of his cloak. He walked to his pedestal and placed his red hand on the glass. "I can see everything with this globe. Past, present, future. No barriers of magic, no matter how strong, can prevent it from gazing. Nothing can be hidden from this, except my own future and the future of my warriors." He removed his hand. The image was of a young woman, probably in her late 20's, sitting in a circular room made of yellow brick. What was astonishing about this woman was that she was surrounded by light almost as bright as the sun. Lucifer couldn't help but smirk when he saw Pitch's expression change rapidly when his gaze fell on the woman, "Your feelings for her make you strong but at the same time they weaken you." He removed his hand and walked to Pitch, leaning closer to his ear, "Your emotions are making you…. _human_." He growled in a low voice. Lucifer flicked his hand and a new image appeared. The image was of Pitch kissing the same woman, still surrounded by light. Pitch looked at the image with sadness rising in him.

"That's never happened." Pitch said, trying not to sound solemn. Lucifer chuckled.

"Of course it hasn't but you want it to, don't you?" Lucifer smiled at Pitch's expression. It told him everything: Pitch wanted that more than anything, besides the destruction of the Guardians, "You want to be able to touch her without your powers being drained." Lucifer goaded on, relishing the fact that he was nearly to the part where he could stab Pitch where it hurt him most, "You want to kiss her without the threat of being killed." Lucifer knew that he had definitely hit Pitch where it hurt him the most but he continued goading. He walked back to the globe, waving his hands over it menacingly, "Light cannot love darkness, Pitch. It can only destroy it." He looked at Pitch and smiled when he saw slightly watered eyes but was less than displeased when Pitch's demeanour rapidly changed back,

"Eloise comes to no harm or the deal is off."

"Fine. Have it your way." He grumbled.

"_Eloise will die anyway._" Lucifer thought as he walked back to his throne, "_But not by my hand._"

**Before any of you ask: yes, Pitch is in love. What happened to Rapunzel when it came to her family will be revealed in one of the last chapters in the story, so you don't have to ask about that either. Ok, some major changes compared to the original. The Choosers and the Source get explained whereas in the original they're not even mentioned (I think. Correct me if I'm wrong). Paro's character is revealed much sooner. Some characters that'll appear in **_**Revenge **_**(the story after this one) are mentioned, like Eloise and the man with the Guardian of Nature, and a different side of Pitch is revealed much earlier (in the original, the other side wasn't shown until the epilogue). The fact that Lucifer can't look into his own future or that of his warriors will really come into play in the story after **_**Revenge**_** (which will most likely be called **_**Forgotten**_**). Review, favourite, follow.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with **_**Revenge**_**, **_**Until the End**_**, work, and school (last year of high school, whoohoo!) Anywho, here's another chapter for you guys.**

**Chapter #2**

A week had passed since Rapunzel made the deal with her friend but still she had done nothing. She did, however, come up with a few ideas on how to do it but each idea she abandoned, claiming they were not right and stupid. It also didn't help that Jack was hardly at the Pole.

It was summer in the Northern hemisphere but winter in the Southern hemisphere, which meant that Jack was busy and didn't spend a lot of time at the Pole. When he did manage to stay, even if it was for a few hours, Rapunzel always missed him. It was almost as if he was avoiding her.

As the Jack-less days passed, Rapunzel slowly resigned herself to defeat and often disappeared to her room, showing herself only brief minutes a few times a day. Today was no different. She was in her room. It was very early in the morning but one would be able to hear the sounds of the non-stop work of the workshop flying in through the open door. She was sitting in front of a large empty canvas, several rough sketches she had drawn during the week, cradled on her lap.

She studied each sketch in the pile at least once, contemplating which she should paint. After only a few minutes, she came to a definite conclusion. She removed the chosen picture from the pile, put the others on her bed, and started to paint.

It wasn't until noon that Rapunzel decided that it was time for a break. She stood up, wiping her paint covered fingertips with a cloth and smiled brightly and proudly at her work.

The painting was of Merida, Hiccup, Jack, and herself together, a tree behind each person matching with their respective season. Rapunzel was on the very left of the painting, the tree covered with white blossoms. Merida came next; her tree was fully grown and green covered each branch. Hiccup came next and his tree decorated with red, yellow, and brown leaves. Jack was last and while his tree was bare, Rapunzel added a special beauty to it by covering the branches with snow.

She looked the painting over one more time and nodded proudly once more.

"Your paintings just keep getting better and better." A voice said from the outside. Rapunzel spun around and there, in the door frame, stood Jack. He was smiling and entered the room, his gaze shifting between the painting and Rapunzel. "What's it supposed to be?" He teased with his mischievous smile that Rapunzel had come to love. She joined Jack in front of the painting, looking at it.

"It's a painting of the four of us together." They briefly exchanged glances, "It took me all morning." Rapunzel looked at Jack, feeling disappointed when he didn't look back. "It's only an rough draft though." At that, Jack looked,

"Really?" He asked and the woman replied with a nod. Jack looked at the painting and back, "It's too good to be a rough draft." Rapunzel couldn't hide a blush from spreading across her cheeks at the compliment. Jack, seemingly oblivious to the spreading blush, said, "Finish it. It'll look amazing." Rapunzel felt her head to hot and stared sheepishly at the floor. When the footsteps of Jack leaving was heard, she called out.

"Jack!" He stopped in the door frame and turned around.

"Yes?"

Rapunzel opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She had dreamed about this moment for while but now that it's here, she was terrified. She just stood there, not a single muscle moving, with her mouth open slightly. After a few seconds of silence, she managed to say,

"Thanks."

Jack gave her a questioning look at first but he smiled sweetly

"You're welcome." With that he turned around and left Rapunzel alone. She waited for a few minutes to make sure he was gone, closed the door quietly, and then she exploded in silent anger. She pulled her hair, dug her nails into her cheeks, and threw whatever she could get her hands on. Her anger ended when she kicked her bed, which resulted in nothing but pain. Crying slightly she sat down on the bed, her hand running through her hair, giving it the occasional tug.

_"That was the moment I was waiting for!"_ she thought angrily, _"That one moment I was waiting for and I ruined it! Gah! Why is this so difficult!?"_

She sat there for a few more minutes, forcing herself to stop crying. When she finally did, she looked at the painting and decided she didn't feel like finishing. She slowly put her paint and paint brushes away. The rest of her afternoon was spent on a few things. She played some music, attempting to write a song, and cleaning the mess she made in her anger. She had occasional stepped out of her room to get something to eat or drink but the rest of her time were spent locked in her room. Around 6 pm, she collapsed onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling. She laid there in silence for a while when suddenly there was knocking on the door. Rapunzel groaned and slowly got out of bed and opened the door slightly, looking through the opening. It was Merida.

"Merida!" She opened the door and Merida entered. Rapunzel noticed she was carrying a pouch in her hands, "What are you doing here? You're not due back for another week."

"You honestly think I don't know that." She was talking so fast Rapunzel could hardly make out what she was saying. "Wait, that's not important. I'm here because I have something for you." Merida sat down on the bed and patted on the spot beside her. Rapunzel walked over to her and sat down. She handed Rapunzel the pouch and nudged her head a little. Rapunzel opened the pouch and in it was an apple. She took it out and gasped a little. It was a large, fully grown apple. It's skin was bright red and not a single bruise was visible. Rapunzel was smitten by its beauty.

"It's gorgeous! Where did you get it?"

"I bought it from an old, beggar man. He said that finding apples such as this one are very, very rare. So I bought it, thinking that maybe you could give to Jack."

"Hm. Does Jack even like apples?"

"I don't know. There's only one way to find out." Merida smiled and gave Rapunzel a pat on the back before standing up, "I've got to go, Rapunzel. I still have some things to do." She leaned very close and whispered into Rapunzel's ear, "Tell him."

Before Rapunzel could reply, Merida was gone. She looked back at the apple and smiled confidently.

_"I'll give it him. Tonight."_

* * *

_Around 10 pm_

Rapunzel had never stayed up this late before but she was determined to give the apple to Jack before she went to bed. She hadn't seen him since noon and was beginning to wonder if he had once again left the Pole. She sighed deeply, looked at the apple she was holding, and turned around to enter her room, in defeat, when Jack suddenly appeared in the hallway.

"Rapunzel? Why are you still up? You're usually asleep at this time" Jack said as he walked towards her, his voice hinting worry.

"Oh, I-I couldn't sleep." Rapunzel replied, her heart starting to pound wildly. Jack stopped right in front of her and looked into her green eyes, his own dominant with worry and concern.

"Go to sleep, Rapunzel. You need it." Jack reached down and touched Rapunzel's hand as a sign of support but the touch of his hand send a shiver down her spine, from both the coldness of it and the feeling of absolute joy. Jack looked down at her hands and noticed something in her hands,

"What have you got there?" Rapunzel tore her gaze away from him and looked at her hands, moving her them to reveal the apple.

"I-It's an apple. Merida came by this evening and gave it to me but I don't want it," Rapunzel took a deep breath and held her it out to Jack, "Here, you can have it."

Jack looked at the apple and gave a nervous chuckle,

"I've never tried an apple before."

"Well, one way to find out if you like it or not" Rapunzel kept holding her hands out to Jack, who looked hesitant."Will at least you try it then?" Rapunzel tried to sound as innocent and sweetly as she possibly could. She hesitated for a moment about what she was going to say next but she kept talking, "Will you try it for me?"

Jack looked at her for a moment and replied,

"Alright, I'll try it." Jack took the apple gently out of Rapunzel's hands and smiled.

"Thanks, Rapunzel." He smiled at her and walked to his room, which was right next to hers. At the door, he looked and smiled again.

"Good night." He entered his room and closed the door. Rapunzel would have screamed with joy if it wasn't so late. Instead, smiled brightly, went into her room, closed the door and laid down in her bed. She quickly glanced at the clock on the nightstand. It read 9:59 pm. She closed her eyes and soon dozed.

* * *

Jack closed the door to his room, staring at the fruit in his hand, questioning himself why he had even taken it. It seemed as though every time Rapunzel asked something or flashed her sweet smile, he would do anything for her.

As a common phrase says: people do crazy things when they're in love. Yes, Jack loved the Guardian of Spring. It hadn't been love at first sight for it had taken Rapunzel three weeks to say something to him and even then it was only a 'thank you', gratitude for giving her a warm blanket when she was sitting in a window sill, visibly shivering. As the years passed, the two grew closer and Jack began to fall in love with her.

Jack sighed and stared back at the apple. He told Rapunzel he'd try it but at the same time he didn't. Apples were part of spring and summer and he was the embodiment of winter!

_"Alright, one bite."_

He sunk his pearly teeth into the apple's rosy flesh and took a large bite out of it.

"_This is actually not that bad_." Jack thought as he chewed, savouring the sweetness. After a moment, he swallowed; that's when he knew that something was wrong. He suddenly felt dizzy and short of breath. He tugged at the collar of his hoodie uncomfortably, thinking that maybe it was on tighter or something but it wasn't.

It became worse.

As seconds passed, Jack found it harder and harder to breath. He leant against a table when he felt the room start to spin. Black dots littered his sight and he tugged again at his collar but it didn't help. He took a strangled gasp for air but less than a whiff entered his lungs. He hunched over, punching himself in his stomach, attempting some form of a Heimlich manoeuvre but it didn't help. He took another strangled gasp for air and collapsed, unconscious with the apple still in his hand.

**Any of you out there that read the original, that's what happened to Jack when he bit the apple. Review, favorite, follow.**


	4. AN NOTE

**AN NOTE**

I know some of you will be a bit angry at me for what I'm going to do but please, hear me out.

I'm going on a hiatus for a little while. I heard today that someone close and very dear to me has had a very bad stroke and has gone into one of those vegetable states. I'm not completely sure what's going on but from what I've gathered is that he's probably not coming out of that state and even if he did, he'd be too weak to the fight the cancer he has.

I've no idea how long I'll be gone but it'll probably be for a little while.

I'll see you guys soon. Hopefully.


	5. AN NOTE 2

**AN NOTE #2**

You guys have no idea how grateful and overwhelmed I am by you guys' support and love. But I received the news that that person who was very dear to me (who is my uncle) has died. I'm feeling a little down in the dumps right now but I know I'll be fine. I've been through stuff like this before but it's been a few years.

I am going to keep writing (I know my uncle would've wanted me to keep writing them because he read my fanfictions and loved them) but his passing has to find a place first.

See you guys soon.


End file.
